Suki
by HyunJae Naru
Summary: Nakimi's Bad Luck the new BadLuck of Japan, but this wouldn't be much of a story if everything went perfectly, now would it?. What happens when Nakimi's true love dies? Has he actually been sent to the angels or is this just one mean joke? Ryuichi X OC
1. Kiss Shining

_Disclaimer: i don't own anything from Gravitation or Gravitation for that matter_

_but i own Nakimi n Rinji n anyone else unless otherwise_

* * *

" new hit sensation of Japan, possibly the next to surpass Nittle Grasper and Shuichi's BadLuck, We now Bring you BAD LUCK

" new hit sensation of Japan, possibly the next to surpass Nittle Grasper and Shuichi's BadLuck, We now Bring you BAD LUCK!!"

"Woooooooooooo BADLUCK!! BADLUCK!!"

"sorry folk , looks like we wont be performing anything original today… mmm it's a long story, so how bout we do a Nittle Grasper original to make it up to all of you mmm?" questioned a girl with black locks

"WOO BADLUCK WE SUPPORT YOU ALL THE WAY!!"

" you ready Rin?"

"Hellz Yea!!"

_The girl with the chocolate locks started with the guitar which was soon accompanied by the synth sounds from the synthesizer going up and down the scale of notes which soon lead to the first verse as the girl on the synthesizer got ready to sing and play the synthesizer at the same time_

**Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion  
Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku  
Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection  
Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii **

_The girl on the synthesizer sang, as the sounds of the synthesizer and guitar continued in the background  
_

**Yuuutsu no borode odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare  
Moroku maichiru puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate **

_The girl sang dragging the late syllable while waiting for the que of the guitar to introduce the chorus_

**Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete  
Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi **

_She belted out with feeling while pressing chords on the synthesizer._ _The guitar continued on, introducing the next verse_

**Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension  
Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru  
Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction  
Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai**

_She sang, quickly pausing between each set of words to match the original version as much as possible_  
**  
Nanairo ni moteasobu waki-da-shita kairaku no umi  
Kage ga fuchidoru game kono sekai kara uchinuke **

_She continued dragging the last syllable as the guitar ended the verse cueing her the chorus was nearing once more_

Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori  
Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru  
Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra  
Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni

_She sang with deeper emotion this time while pressing chords on her synthesizer as the guitar played a steady tune. The girl switched from the current voice on her synthesizer she was on to acoustic grand and played a solo while with her free hand she continued the synthesizers tune while the girl playing guitar got ready for her backup vocals _  
**  
Ta-iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni habatakenu  
chou no namida  
Subete wa suna ni naru **

**shining, make you cry**

_She sang with a mesmerizing synth feature added to her voice to make it seem more spacey. She dragged the last word with the guitar complimenting it and ending off with a drum track from the synthesizer. The guitar soloed with the girl on the synthesizer playing the same thing but in the lower scale. The two sounds paused for a moment; the synthesizer broke the pause and introduced the chorus _

**Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete  
Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi **

_She sang, possibly for the last time this time with more emotion and feeling with her words while stringing chords on her synthesizer with the guitar playing in the background  
_**  
Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori  
Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru  
Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra  
Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni **

_She ended with followed by an encore on the synthesizer and guitars part , then the two instruments played the familiar tune accompanying the chorus and strummed their last chords while being held for a few seconds. _

_The crowd cheered and roared with excitement and happiness, when the smoke lifted however they were once again met with the host_

" Well and once again another amazing performance from BAD LUCK, sadly though this is the end and we bid you adieu , until next time!!"_ closed the host followed by closing curtains signaling the end of the concert_

Meanwhile backstage…

"Ooooo Naki we pulled it off" complimented the guitarist who was seated lazily in a couch holding a bottle of water up to her mouth

"Mmmm yea we did, n we didn't have to ad-lib like Shuichi taught me to"_ replied the girl known as Naki who was lying down on a couch near the guitarists with headphones on_

"Hey Girls, you have a visitor she said she was a close friend of Ishikawa-san's" informed_ one of the staff who had just burst into the girls relaxation _

"A visitor? Aye Naki who could it be?" _questioned the guitarist_

"Mmmm a friend of mine"

* * *

_yay my newest fanfic tell me what you think_

_i was getting bored of shine n gravi spin cuz they were too mushy n all_

_so well i'll try my best to get rid of the highschool love/crush theme n maybe go to the next level_

_but yea i'll try to make this as humous as Gravitation as much as possible mm_

_yea thats all well enjoy the short chapters ._


	2. Kill me Shining

_Disclaimer: Don't own Gravi or anything from Gravi but do own Naki n Rin_

* * *

"Well Naki another amazing performance, as always but surprisingly you did better than Ryuichi with Shining Collection"

"Nori-chan!! Wah yay!!" squealed the girl now knowen as Nakimi as she ran and embraced her friend in a friendly hug

"oh,.. Noriko its just you,… and here I got all excited thinking Nakimi had a new friend I didn't know about" the guitarist now known as Rin seemingly complimented

"Hmph, you got a problem with me?" grunted Noriko as she got ready to beat Rin to a pulp

"ooooo Nori-chan!! Did you bring ummm….." interuoted the girl Nakimi ,slightly blushing while thinking of that person

"You mean Ryu-chan? Mmm I could have…….." trailed off Noriko

" ……. And?" question Nakimi with slight hope that her Idol was too here to visit her

"I could have but….."

"but…."

"I didn't" finished Noriko, crushing Nakimi's hopes of seeing her Idol

"How,…How could you (sniff sniff) Sakuma-san is GOD!! YOU HEAR ME HES FRIKEN GOD sorry Rin we all know you don't believe in God but you know desperate times call for desperate measures" Nakimi scolded while pausing in a heroic stance much to that like Shuichi's when he talks about Ryuichi and slightly whispering the last bit so noonebut Rin could hear her

"mm its alright" assured Rin

"You know , Naki you're starting to turn into that Uesugi kid….now what was his name again? …. Oh yes Tatsuha"

"Tatsuha? Ooooo yay Tatsuha's so shiny cuz we both love Sakuma-san cuz Sakuma-san is shiny when he sings on stage……(sigh) that's when hes the….."

"The what?! Say it Naki!!" ordered Rin

"its alright, I know what shes going to say" assured Noriko, standing up for her friend

"hmmm? Well whats she gonna say then?" taunted Rin

" Yea what am I gonna say? Hm? Hm?" Nakimi joined in

"What Naki you too joined sides with Rin?" questioned Noriko a bit disappointed

"no I was just curious … tee hee" replied a sheepishly grinning Nakimi

" My My Noriko, I tell you to pick them up and here you are picking a fight"

"Tohma-kun!! YAY!!" squealed Nakimi,…. But this time not running to hug him to death

"What? Don't I get a hug?" playfully questioned Tohma

"well….. if Mika-chan where here then she'd beat me to death" shivered Nakimi while imagining Mika as a mini devil

" Hey I'm not that much of a devil"

"Mika-san!! Yay!!" cried Nakimi while glomping her

"…… I didn't get a hug… Ahem anyway we must get going"

"Where to tohma?" asked Rin

" ooooo you'll see mwhahahaha" said a voice from the shadows

"Tatsuha?! YAY TATSUHA!!" bellowed Nakimi while nearly squeezing Tatsuha to death

"ooooo I wonder if Ryuichi hugs like this?" Tatsuha asked himself , having fanatasies of him and Ryuichi together as fan and idol of cource

Tatsuha was accompanied by Yuki Shuichi and the rest of Badluck. Nakimi screeched each of their names (except for Yuki's) and gave them each a hug(Except Yuki) that made their lives flash before their eyes

"Yay everyone but K-san is here, but no one gives a crap about him oh yea n sakano san but anyways lets get going before Yuki changes his mind!" exclaimed Shuichi

"But Shu Shu-kun… you're forgetting some one.. how about Ryuichi?" questioned Nakimi with a sad look . Everyone went silent at Nakimi's question and their expressions changed from excited to glum and mournfull

"What? What's happened?" questioned Nakimi slightly worried, Rinji curious as to what happened everyone was silent until Shuichi spoke up

"Well… Ryuichi…. Diedinalimosineaccident,… there I said it"

" So lets get going , sure the darker the better but that means we gotta stay less" exclaimed Tatsuha hoping to change the subject

"How can you be so friken happy when… when Sakuma-san …" Nakimi tried to finish but couldn't

"Well, he's gone now. No point worrying over him" stated Noriko

"… yea I guess… well anyways you guys go ahead I'll catch up" Said Nakimi trying to convince the others

They all made their way for the door, Rinji wasn't convinced that Nakimi would take something like this so lightly, "Naki? You gonna be 'ight?" she questioned

"mmm yea sure" Nakimi assured her worried friend

"well yea just call me on my cell when you're gonna leave so I can give you the directions k" informed Rinji as she left

Nakimi double checked that everyone had left and when she was sure she was alone

She ran up to one of the dressing rooms and well cried like a baby I guess…

And that's when it hit her

What she should do now that Ryuichi was gone

She immediately ran to the roof of the building and when at the egdge of one of the sides she bid farewell to the world , to her accomplishments, to her family and friends , she also scolded herself saying tht this was pointless but she didn't care. Silencing her thoughts she took one step and was ungulfed by the darkness she fell deeper and deeper into the pitless hell. then it all stopped

"Is this what it feels to be dead?" she questioned herself

"Am i really dead?"

"will i ever see Ryuichi again?"

* * *

_mm pretty stupid but i tried mmm nyways too early to kill Nakimi off but yea_

_well enjoy the short chappies anyway . _

_n i'll update as soon as possible_


End file.
